herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lumière
Lumière is the candelabra with a French accent, who appears in Beauty and the Beast and its midquels, as one of the tritagonists. He was voiced by the late Jerry Orbach in the first film and midquels and by Ewan McGregor in the live action film who also voiced Rodney Copperbottom in Robots, and portrayed Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Star Wars prequel trilogy and Mark Renton in Trainspotting. In the Broadway musical version, he was played by the late Gary Beach. Lumière is a kindhearted, yet rebellious, footman of the Beast. He has a habit of disobeying his master's rules that results in controversy, but after Belle, he is arguably the Beast's closest friend, demonstrated when the Beast often turns to Lumière and no one else for advice. His free-spirited and rebellious personality also often puts a severe strain on his friendship with Cogsworth, whom prefers to abide strictly by his master's rules so as to avoid any trouble for himself and anyone else. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast'' After that fateful day when his master refused to let a beggar woman into the castle (who was really an enchantress in disguise), Lumière and the other servants in the castle were turned into household objects. Lumière was turned into a candelabra. He is the first to show any kindness to Maurice who was lost in the woods. Lumière and the others comfort him until the Beast arrives. Lumière shows fear and has no power to save Maurice from being trapped in the dungeon. When Belle searches for her father Maurice she stumbles upon the castle. Lumière is the first to spot and shows her the way to her father. Belle trades places to save her sick father and Lumière gives advice to the master as he shows her to her room. Lumière and Mrs. Potts the castle's head of the maids speaks with Beast about the spell being broken and tries their best to calm his temper. When Belle wishes not to attend to dinner it causes Beast's temper to go out of control. Lumière and the others clean up the kitchen and Belle appears. Lumière decides to give Belle a warm welcome by singing "Be Our Guest". After Belle goes into the West Wing which is forbidden, the Beast appears and she leaves. Lumière and the others tend to an injured Beast after he saves her from a pack of wolves. The winter hits and Lumière notices the Beast has feelings for Belle and she may possibly feel the same way. A romantic evening is prepared and their love grows. Belle returns home to tend to her father leaving Lumière crushed, believing the spell will never be broken. The castle is soon under attack by a mob led by a rival suitor for Belle, Gaston. Lumière leads the servants into a ferocious battle with the mob. At one point, he is almost killed by Gaston's right-hand man, LeFou, but is saved by Cogsworth. He soon after rescues his girlfriend Fifi from a mobster by burning his butt, and is eventually successful in driving the mob out along with his allies. Afterward, having presumably been tipped off by Maurice, he rushes to the West Wing with Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts to aid Beast against Gaston, but arrives too late, just as Gaston stabs Beast fatally and falls to his death. After Belle confesses her love the spell is broken and Lumière and the other servants become human. At the film's finale during the royal ball, Lumière and Cogsworth "agreed to let bygones be bygones", but then broke into an argument over who told who that Belle would break the curse... an argument that quickly turned into a brawl which they abruptly break off to watch Belle dance with the Prince (PS, it was Lumière). ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' Taking place after the events of the first film, a Christmas party is being held at the castle. In during which, Lumière and the servants reminisce the December in which Belle restored Christmas to the castle, which had previously been prohibited by orders of the Beast. Lumière claims he was the one who saved Christmas, though Cogsworth prefers to take the credit, himself. Mrs. Potts, the neutral party, gathers the ball's attendants and explains that Christmas was the exact day the enchantress cursed Lumière, the master, and the other servants, transforming the Prince into a beast and the servants into various objects. The events occurred after Belle's encounter with the wolves, but before the night of ballroom dance in which she and the Beast fell in love. As the flashback goes, Lumière was rebellious against an anti-Christmas and wished to celebrate with or without the Beast. Under Belle's leadership, Lumière and the other servants established an underground Christmas celebration, convincing Cogsworth by enticing him with all the food that'd be present at the Christmas feast. For their attempts, however, Belle was punished and locked in the dungeon. On the day of Christmas, Lumière and the others visited her and proclaimed that they can celebrate Christmas without the extra accessories (such as mistletoes and a tree), which led to "A Cut Above the Rest", a bantering show tune between himself and Cogsworth. When Forte, the castle's musician becomes evil believing the Beast will lose attention after becoming human by Belle, he begins to tear them apart with no true avail, until the climax, where Forte uses all his power to destroy the castle and everyone in it. Lumière helps battle Forte and protect the rose, and eventually, Forte is defeated. Lumière celebrates alongside the rest of the castle when the Beast puts an end to his hatred for Christmas. Back at the present day, he and Cogsworth eventually come to the consensus that it was Belle who ultimately saved Christmas at the castle. ''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' He is the protagonist in the short, Fifi's Folly. On the fifth anniversary of Lumière's first date with Fifi, Lumière grows so nervous to the point that he cleans himself excessively and turns to Belle for advice, by walking with her in the garden and reciting what he plans to say to Fifi to her. Fifi overhears this and believes that Lumière and Belle are having an affair behind her back. In reality, Lumière has planned a surprise snow ride around the castle gardens with Babette. To get back at Lumière, Fifi attempts to seduce Cogsworth, who is apparently not interested. In the end, things are cleared up and Lumière and Fifi go for the ride, but the pot they are sitting in slips off the edge of the balcony and hangs over the moat (the same moat that Gaston will eventually meet his death). Lumière holds onto Fifi for while hanging for dear life and tells her he loves her. Before they can fall, Belle, Cogsworth, and a few more servants arrive and get them back to safety. ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) Lumière appears in the 2017 live-action remake. His design here is markedly different: as opposed to being an ordinary candelabra with a face on the middle candle, the candelabra itself is human-shaped, and as such Lumière has a bronze human-like face and legs as well. Despite the differences, Lumière's design as a candelabra with three branches still remains only by shape shifting. When he's in human form, he doesn't have long hair because it is believed that he cut his copper hair short and hid it underneath his powdered wig he wore. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cursed Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Extravagant Category:Sidekicks Category:In Love Category:Aristocrats Category:Famous Category:Rescuers Category:Pure Good Category:Optimists Category:Wise Category:Charismatic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Hope Bringer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Bond Creator Category:Casanova Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mutated Category:Feminists Category:Wealthy Category:Sensational Six Heroes